


stay

by sneakygeit



Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [9]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, is it bdsm if i have to tell you it is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygeit/pseuds/sneakygeit
Summary: i've talked about this whole au to anyone who'd listen for like 2 years now. unfortunately i just cannot write so maybe i'll end up doing a series of drawings?? atcreativefiend'ssuggestion \o/ANYWAY aged up roommate situation, Adam walks in on platonic ronsey D/s shenanigans, which is how Gansey keeps Ronan off the streets when shit's bad. things get more interesting from there! i like to imagine Gansey makes good use of The Voice (:i'll multichapter this one if i ever make more of them! enjoy the precum lol
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch
Series: poster boys for bad behavior - fanart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	stay




End file.
